1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control system and method for efficiently distributing power to plural auxiliary devices by a main device connecting the auxiliary devices, and main and auxiliary devices applied to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital devices are diversified, more digital devices are used at homes and offices. It is a trend to maximize the functions of the respective digital devices through connecting the same for convenience in use, as the plural digital devices are used as stated above.
However, various problems are caused when conventional digital devices are connected together and controlled at the same time.
In detail, there exists limitations to connections of the plural conventional digital devices since the digital devices provide an interface for limited functions. For example, there are limitations to the number of digital devices that can be connected together.
Since digital devices can require different power amounts, it is necessary to adjust the power amount supplied to each device when plural digital devices are connected together for use. To determine the power to be supplied to each digital device, a conventional method is to adjust the power amount for each of the devices connected together to the power amount of the most power-consuming device.
Digital devices can be designed with a maximum power amount such that power can be supplied that is greater than the required power, and therefore digital devices which are connected together can be controlled even on the worst occasions.
As stated above, since the plural digital devices use limited power or use excessive power when the digital devices are connected together for operations according to conventional methods, the power consumption amount of each digital device increases due to controls occurring at the same time. Further, since all the digital devices connected together are kept turned on, a problem occurs that power is consumed even when a device is not in use.